


Keep Quiet

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shiro and Lance are Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Sleeping with the enemy isn't always a bad thing.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [after_midnightmunchies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Cass! Thanks for being such a wonderful mod <3

Adrenaline and rage bubbles deep in Lance’s veins. He will not lose to Shiro and his band of losers again. This is his year and he’s going to take it all. Lance tugs at his hair, pacing back stage as Shiro's team goes through their routine. God, they look amazing, even better than the last time they shared a stage.

Lance wants to be friendly with his rivals; he really does. Zarkon makes it so hard for any of them to be friends. He’s done some fucked up shit just to see the teams at each other's throats. Spreading rumors more than the teams do, planting people to spy, getting rid of anyone that doesn’t comply. That didn’t stop Lance from getting a little too close to Shiro. His shakes arms to loosen up, trying to forget just how good Shiro’s rhythmic thrusts felt last night.

Lance groans as Shiro pushes past him and gives him a look of pure and utter disgust.

“Why do they all have to be such assholes?” Hunk asks, getting ready to go out there with Lance and their team.

“It’s what Zarkon wants. No friendliness, no peace, he only wants hate.”

Hunk nods, waiting for the signal to go out there.

“Did you hear? Shiro is Zarkon’s new fucktoy?” Nyma chimes into the conversation.

Lance’s heart sinks, there’s no way Shiro would that… he’s better than that, right? Lance takes a deep breath, shaking his head to clear all thoughts of Shiro. This is not what he should be focusing on right now. He should be focusing on getting out there and dancing his ass off. Fuck what Shiro’s doing, he’s just a distraction anyway.

Their team makes their way out onto the stage, this is it. Lance’s heart pounds as he looks out to the sea of people, by the end of this he’s going to make sure they all know his name. He swallows hard, letting the beat take his body. His moments fluid and perfect to anyone watching. Do or die, Lance, do or die.

—

Lance and his team all stand still on the stage next to Shiro’s team, waiting to see who won. Waiting to see if Lance’s team finally did enough to take it all. If all of their hard work paid off.

He swallows the lump in his throat as third place is announced, some team no one really seems to care that much about. The real rivalry is between Shiro and Lance. That’s what everyone wants to see. Hell, that’s what Lance wants to see.

The pauses for a moment before announcing that Lance’s team had, in fact, won it all. Lance doesn’t know what to do or how to react. He falls to his knees, tears of joy streaming down his face. He did it. He finally did it and it feels like the biggest ‘fuck you’, to Shiro, his team, and Zarkon. His team crowds around him, shouting words of excitement and celebration.

“I’m so proud of us!” Hunk yells, pulling Lance into a tight hug.

“Me too, Hunk, me too,” Lance mumbles, glancing over Hunk’s shoulder at Shiro. Seems like sleeping with Zarkon hasn’t paid off.

—

  
Lance looks around the crowded club, grimacing as Shiro approaches him.

“Congra—”

“Fuck off, Shiro,” Lance hisses, not wanting to deal with whatever bullshit Shiro’s going to say.

“Woah, hey, no one is around you don’t have to act like that.”

“I’m not acting.”

Shiro squints at Lance and scoots closer, “What’s bothering you, baby?”

“Don’t call me, baby,” Lance spits.

Shiro moves to place his hand on Lance’s but he quickly swats it away scooting to the edge of his stool.

“Don’t touch me, Shiro.” He finally looks at him, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong, I thought you’d be happy about winning?”

“How am I supposed to be happy when my boyfriend is fucking Zarkon?”

“Fucking Zarkon? Where the hell did you come up with that?” Shiro’s voice waivers, he’s angry that his dirty little secret is coming out.

“Apparently everyone knows, everyone thinks you’re fucking Zarkon.” Lance quickly wipes away his tears, not wanting anyone to see that he’s crying over someone like Shiro.

“This isn’t the place to talk about this, Lance, you’ve been drinking and there are too many people around, I don’t want to do this here.” Shiro keeps his voice calm and steady.

“Is it because it’s true? You don’t want me to embarrass you in front of everyone?”

“It's not true, Lance, but I think we need to have a talk about our relationship and I really don’t want to do it here.”

“Fine, whatever.”

—

The walk to Shiro’s apartment was terribly awkward, neither of them knew what to say. It's not like Lance really wanted to talk to him anyway.

“So you really think I’m fucking Zarkon?” Shiro starts, finally breaking the silence as they walk into his small apartment. “I thought you knew me better than that, baby. When would I even have time to be his fucktoy? Better yet, why would I want to be his fucktoy? He just makes it harder for me to see you.” Shiro keeps his voice low, looking into Lance’s eyes as he gently strokes his cheek.

“I’ve been hearing it for awhile… I didn’t want to believe it, but it's just been getting to me lately, especially after Nyma said something about it.”

Shiro pulls Lance into his embrace, sighing deeply. “We need to get out of here. This isn’t good for us. You know that I would never do something like that to you right?”

“I know,” Lance murmurs, not bothering to stop the tears. “It's just so hard.”

“Hey, no more tears,” Shiro whispers, wiping away his boyfriend’s tears. “This is your big night, you won, you deserve a nice relaxing night.” He rubs soothing circles into Lance’s back, slowly swaying them in his living room.

“Mm, that sounds nice.”

“How about we take a warm bath then spend the rest of the night cuddled up in bed.”

“That sounds really nice.” Lance all but moans out at Shiro drags him off to the bathroom. The spend the rest of the night together, completely ignoring the negative thoughts that try so hard to bring them down and tear them apart. They’re stronger than that. They’re stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
